La noche perfecta
by HyeHye
Summary: Mordecai tiene una cita con Margarita. Rigby al enterarse de los planes de éste, no puede evitar enfadarse. Mordecai se da cuenta de nuevas cosas.


**Notas: **_Bueno no sé, estaba inspirada y quería compartirles esto uvu espero que lo disfruten~ _

**Autora:** _HyeHye_

**Advertencias: **_Lemon_

**Fandom: **_Regular show/Un show más_

* * *

><p>Una tarde tranquila y calurosa, en el parque, como casi todos días, se encontraban Mordecai y Rigby jugando videojuegos en el living de la casa. Y como era costumbre el castaño iba perdiendo contra Mordecai en los videojuegos.<p>

Rigby solo se limitaba a refunfuñar por aquello maldiciendo a Mordecai y haciendole entender que en la proxima partida le ganaría definitivamente, aunque a lo que el peliazul hizo caso omiso cambiandole de tema.

-..Oye mapache, esta noche tendré una cita con Margarita, debes ayudarme, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Quiero pedirle que sea mi novia, pero me pondré muy nervioso, no sé como actuar normalmente con ella, ya sabes.-Dijo Mordecai rascándose la nuca.

Rigby al escucharlo solo hizo un leve puchero poníendose cabizbajo y deteniendo sus movimientos del videojuego, cosa que a Mordecai al estar con la mirada al televisor, no notó la reacción en su rostro.

Desde hace tiempo que Rigby tiene sentimientos por Mordecai, no es precisamente sólo amistad, si no, algo más que eso.

Pero él nunca se atrevió a decírselo y menos pensaba hacerlo ahora, el ya tenía entendido que el peliazul estaba enamorado perdidamente de la pelirroja, cosa que evidentemente en los pensamientos de Rigby, el siempre tenía la idea de que jamás tendría oportunidad con Mordecai, alguien más estaba en su vida, Margarita, y no solo era eso el problema, si no que, ambos son mejores amigos y además HOMBRES, y el si se le confesaba, iba ser para peor, sería una perdida de tiempo hacerlo.

-..Qué dices? Psss amigo, arréglatelas solo..- respondió Rigby con un tono de voz al punto de romper en llanto, sintiéndose quebrado por dentro. Poco tiempo de eso, alrededor de unos segundos, se levantó del sofá y fue subiendo casi corriendo a la habitación la cual los dos compartían, el hecho del saber que Mordecai se le confesaría a Margarita, hacía que su corazón se rompiera a pedazos.

-..¿Y a este que le pasa?-Dijo Mordecai un tanto confudido, mucho no lo pensó y se quedó ahi en el sofá apagando el videojuego y ponerse a ver el televisor.

En unos minutos llega Skips donde estaba éste, y al ver a Mordecai con la mirada perdida le pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa Mordecai?

-Eh? nada..-

-¿Seguro?

-...-suelta un suspiro-..Es que.. ultimamente Rigby anda actuando raro, no lo sé, casi siempre cuando se trata de Margarita actúa así, no lo entiendo viejo.

Skips lo mira un tanto indiferente y luego le contesta.

-..Ya veo, ¿Has pensado hablar con el?

-Tienes razón, gracias Skips.

Luego de la corta conversación, el peliazul toma el control apagando el televisor y levantandose del sofa, en dirección a las escaleras, de alguna manera sentía que tenía que hablar con Rigby.

Rigby se encontraba tirado en la cama de Mordecai sollozando humedeciendo ligeramente las sábanas por sus lagrimas.

-¡Estúpido Mordecai! ¿¡Cómo aún no te das cuenta todavía de lo mucho que me gustas y de lo que me duele que estés al tanto siempre de Margarita!? Estúpido! Estúpido Mordecai!-decía Rigby golpeando la almohada.

-Eh..¿Como que soy un estúpido? hey, ya deja de llorar, me preocupas amigo.-dice el peliazul dedicándole una sonrisa sincera al pequeño de la cual hace que se derrita mas o menos al verlo.

Rigby dió un sobresalto al no percatarse de la presencia de Mordecai cerca, no se había dado cuenta cuando llegó.

-..¿Cuanto escuchaste? huh, n-no me toques..-dijo al sentir las manos del mayor en su cabeza, desordenandole el cabello a Rigby.

-¿De qué hablas? solo escuché que me dijiste estúpido, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Uhm este..-se sonrojó al no saber como contestar lo que le preguntaba, cambiandole de tema- oye, estás llegando tarde a tu cita con Margarita, vete ya.

El castaño no quería que su amigo se vaya a la cita, y más sabiendo lo que Mordecai tenía planeado hacer, pero mientras éste esté feliz, Rigby haría lo que fuese.

-Eh, sí, ahora enseguida me voy, pero enserio, dime ya que es lo que tienes, amigo.

-"Amigo" eso es lo único que sabes decir..-dijo Rigby en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Lo interrogó el mayor mirandolo fijamente.

- E-eehhh, nada!-dijo sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba y al notar los ojos del otro mirándolo fijamente lo ponía aun más nervioso, acto que hizo que éste hablara desesperadamente rapido-y-yo solamente pensaba que nosotros.. huh, nosotros, podríamos, osea ya sabes, esto, nosotr- se detuvo en seco, tapandose la boca, un tanto arrepentido con lo que decía, se dió cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de decirle, casi se estaba por confesar completamente.

-...-Mordecai aún lo seguía mirando pero ahora estaba un poco más confuso que antes- ¿Que estabas por decir? ¿A que te refieres?

-No, esto..-le empujo levemente-..ya VETEEE!

Mordecai se resistió al acto del castaño, luego soltó una pequeña risa e intento abrazar a Rigby pero como Rigby también se resistía, este casi lo obliga a la fuerza, mientras que el pequeño trataba de evitar todas sus emociones si éste lo intentaba abrazar.

-Vamos Rigby, un abrazo no nos vendría mal una vez en la vida, vamos dame un abrazo amigo.

-...-

Rigby con toda la timidez aceptó correspondiendole y entonces el mayor lo abrazó un poco más fuerte rodeandole la espalda del más pequeño. Acto que hizo que el más pequeño se pusiera nervioso y seguía sonrojado, esta vez, el peliazul notó el sonrojo del pequeño que estaba entre sus brazos, este gesto se le hizo muy tierno a Mordecai y por dentro sonreía por aquello, pensó que se veía ¿Lindo? ¿Adorable?, al pensar aquello se sonrojó muy poco notable y entonces se separó de aquel abrazo cálido que ambos se estaban dando. Poco después se acordó de la cita con Margarita.

-Eh, bueno, me voy ya-

Rigby asintió y se quedó sentado en la cama, mientras veía a Mordecai levantándose en dirección a la puerta e irse.

Luego de horas y horas con Margarita, de alguna manera no estaba prestándole mucha atención a la pelirroja, ésta le hablaba de sus novios y ex novios, pero el peliazul le restaba importancia, él estaba pensando en el pequeño.

"Espera.. ¿Por qué estoy pensando en Rigby?" "¿Por qué mientras estoy con Margarita no estoy sintiendo nervios?" "¿Qué me pasa? Será que..." pensó.

-Heeeey, Mordecaaaai, ¿Me estás escuchando? Holaaa.

-Eh, perdón Margarita, ¿Qué habías dicho?

-Nada, no importa, ¿En qué piensas tanto?

-No, pasa qu- fué interrumpido por la chica.

-¿Es Rigby?

-..Eh?-Dió en el blanco.

-Se te nota en la cara Mordecai, jaja.-dijo la chica sonriendo divertida.

El ambiente se tornó en un silencio penetrante, los dos no decían nada, el peliazul se encontraba levemente sonrojado por lo ultimo dicho de la pelirroja, hundido un poco en sus pensamientos, "¿Que es este sentimiento?".

-Margarita..-llamó la atención de la chica- oye, creo que.. lo que siento por ti, solo es atracción..-dijo apartando la mirada un poco dudoso por sus palabras.  
>Eso dicho se lo dijo más para sí mismo.<p>

-Uhm, ¿osea? ¿Estás diciendo que Rigby es el que "te gusta" realmente?

-...-Mordecai no dirigió ni una palabra por un momento, hasta luego de unos segundos pensante.-¿Nos vamos? te llevo a tu casa, no tengo problema-

-¿?-La chica lo miró como tratando de averiguar a que se debía tan repentino cambio- Está bien- le respondió sonriendo sin tanto interés.

Luego de dejar a Margarita, llegando al parque.

Entra a la casa, y en la cocina nota que Rigby estaba parado mirándole, estaba cruzado de brazos y con unos tiernos pucheros que a Mordecai le encantaba ver.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya la besaste o qué?-suspira-..Que bien igual ni m-el pequeño fué interrumpido.  
>Mordecai se acercó rapidamente donde él, y lo había callado dándole un beso.<p>

-¿¡M-mordecai!? ¿Q-q-qué te pasa?-Rigby se separó del beso, aunque no quería, moría de felicidad y no pudo evitar sonreír por aquello, pero al no entender absolutamente nada, tuvo que separarse y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Rigby, oye, perdóname por todo, he sido un tonto-lo miraba fijamente y acortaba un poco la poca distancia que tenían sus rostros.

-¿Que estás dicien-  
>Fué interrumpido otra vez, con otro beso del mayor, un beso suave, hasta que se fué volviendo más profundo y más intenso. Obviamente el castaño correspondía. Su felicidad era inmensa, no sabía ni como reaccionar ante todo, todo pasaba tan rápido, o almenos eso le pareció, no lo entendía muy bien, pero él le restó importancia, estaba tan feliz que hasta podría llorar.<p>

-Rigby, te amo.-soltó el mayor sin duda alguna a aquello que le había dicho.

-..huh, yo.. no sé que decir ante todo esto, estoy muy feliz-dijo el castaño sonriendole-..pero y ¿Margarita? tú estás enamorado de ella-ahora lo miraba un poco cabizbajo.

-Olvidate de ella, me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti, ella solamente era algo así como una atracción, tú eres el que me gusta y al que más amo en el mundo. Ahora lo sé.

Rigby abrió los ojos en gesto de sorpresa por aquello que había dicho, ahora si no podía más con su felicidad, le sonrió riéndose levemente. Y mordecai lo besó nuevamente.

Recien eran las 23:00 un viernes de calor con una perfecta noche.

Benson, Skips y Papaleta llegaron y vieron a estos dos besándose.  
>Todos quedaron perplejos al verlos hasta que Benson les dirigió la palabra.<p>

-¡Oigan! ¡Que estuvieran solos en la casa no quiere decir que puedan hacer lo que quieran! ¡Y menos hacer eso en público!

-Oye Benson-dijo Skips tocándole el hombro- Dejalos, hoy fué un día dificil para ellos.

Al rato llega Musculoso y Fantasmin y al ver la escena, Musculoso se quita la playera, y empieza a girarla en el aire y empezó a gritar.

-WUUUUJUUUH! Estos chicos si que saben cómo pasarla! Aunque es un poco desagradable para mis ojos, ¿podrían no hacerlo en mi cara? ¡oh si nena!  
>Papaleta sonreía encantado con la escena.<p>

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos al karaoke, Musculoso, ya deja de gritar y vamos, Mordecai, Rigby, cuiden la casa, nos vemos.

Mordecai se encogió de hombros y miró a Rigby, éste solo se tapaba la cara por la verguenza. Y sin más, el peliazul lo cargó en su hombro, lo llevo a la habitación.  
>Abrió la puerta con el pie y tiró al pequeño a su cama, seguidamente cerró la puerta y le dedicó una mirada pícara a su castaño.<p>

-..¿Mordecai?

El mayor se acercó hasta donde éste se encontraba, y lentamente le subía la playera, lamiendo su cuello y haciendole estremecer al de abajo.

Hubo un silencio, menos por los gemidos un tanto reprimidos del más pequeño.

-Sabes desde hace cuánto he querido hacer esto contigo.

Mordecai solo sonrió mordiendose el labio inferior, haciendole excitar ligéramente a su pequeño, le sacó completamente la playera que traía puesta, y siguió lamiendo su cuello haciendo un camino hasta llegar a su abdomen.

-Mhhgh..-

El peliazul a escuchar aquel gemido de parte de Rigby, hizo que tuviera una erección más notable de lo que ya se notaba.  
>El azulado estaba arriba del pequeño en posición que el pequeño pudiera sentir su erección sobre su entrada, casi entre los muslos, éste estaba abierto de piernas, y ya estaba abrazandole del cuello al peliazul.<p>

-M-mordecai.. t-tu..-

-Voy hacerlo.-

-huh..-

Rigby no protestó aquello, estaba tanto excitado como Mordecai, pero luego de unos segundos pensando, le dijo a mordecai casi murmurando.

-Yo.. pero.. n-no lo hagas tan fuerte, aún soy..-

-Aún eres virgen, lo sé, y me alegra saber que yo sea el primero, tranquilo no haré algo que te haga daño.-le respondió terminando lo que iba decir el pequeño, éste no dijo nada más, y le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido se quito la sudadera rápidamente, junto con los pantalones y la ropa interior, Rigby hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones y ropa interior.  
>Ambos ya se encontraban desnudos y sonrojados, más que todo Rigby.<br>El castaño miraba con toda la intención el cuerpo formado de Mordecai, y esto lo ponía más, inconcientemente esta vez Rigby fué el que se mordió los labios al ver ese tan deseable cuerpo de su amigo.

Mordecai acercó su boca al cuello de Rigby, haciendole notables marcas, mientras que Rigby enredaba su mano en el cabello del mayor mientras que con la otra acariciaba su espalda. El peliazul lo besó nuevamente profundizando el beso, hasta que juntaron sus lenguas haciendo un vaivén entre ellas.

-Nghh, mnhh-gemía entre jadeos Rigby.

El peliazul llevó su mano hasta el miembro del castaño, masturbándolo y robándole gemidos un poco más audibles.

-Ahhh.. Morde..cai..Mhhg-

El menor seguía acariciando la espalda del otro, y de vez en cuando la nuca, aún seguía gimiendo debajo de él.  
>Entre caricias y caricias, Mordecai acercó su mano hasta la entrada del otro haciendole fruncir levemente el rostro del pequeño. Tenía la expresión de dolor, pero aún seguía extasiado.<p>

Éste se dió cuenta, y lo besó mordiendo ligéramente los labios del castaño, distrayendolo un poco del dolor que supuso que estaba sintiendo, acto que hizo que el pequeño se relajara un poco.  
>Metió primero un dedo, después otro, y hasta 3 dedos, hacia movimientos circulares y en "tijeras", hasta que ya estuvo preparado, sacó sus dedos y el menor gemía tanto de dolor a ese tacto.<p>

-Voy a entrar..-Dijo el azulado.

-Mhh...-Asintió sin hacer ningún reprocho. Frunció un boca su boca y cerró los ojos.

Lentamente metió su miembro dentro del pequeño, éste se aferro a la espalda del mayor y respiraba en su cuello.  
>Empezó a sentir un gran dolor punzante, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos medio entrecerrados del mayor mirándole lujuriosamente. Esto hizo que se olvidara del dolor que sentía. A los pocos segundos al entrar todo el miembro dentro del pequeño y empezar a darle embestidas, éste se fue acostumbrando y empezó a sentir una gran oleada de placer.<p>

-Nghh..mhf.. muévete más..-dijo jadeante el castaño aun sin soltarse del mayor.

El peliazul asintió moviéndose más como se lo pedía, esto le hizo soltar un gemido ronco al sentir su miembro apretado dentro de la entrada estrecha de Rigby, era tan estrecho, el pequeño lo había escuchado y eso lo hizo estremecer.  
>Luego de varias estocadas fuertes y embestidas rápidas, el mayor tocó un punto de Rigby que lo hacía ver las nubes y lo enloquecía.<p>

-Ahghmhh...!..justo!.. AHH..ahí! Ahh, AHHhh..-

Seguía embistiendole más profundo y más rápidamente, le sujetaba la cintura sin dejar de penetrarlo y mastubandolo. El menor sin embargo se movía al ritmo que lo embestía el mayor. Gemía bajo su cuerpo y cuando podía lo miraba y notaba a Mordecai entrecerrando los ojos y suspirando cada vez que daba una estocada.

-Rigby..Ahgg.-

-Mor..ah.. creo que m-me voy a correr.. Uhmghh, ahh-

Rigby se corrió en la mano de Mordecai y en ambos vientres. Respiraban descontroladamente hasta que el peliazul se corrió dentro del menor y acto seguido Rigby sintió ese liquido tibio dentro de él, le gustaba saber que el mayor estaba disfrutándolo tanto como él.  
>Mordecai abrazó al castaño y aun seguía con la respiración agitada, ambos tratando de normalizar su respiración debido de haber estado agotados luego de llegar al clímax.<br>El mayor cayó rendido arriba del pequeño, este seguía abrazandolo.

-Aahh.. ha sido genial.-dijo exhausto Mordecai.

-mhg..sí.-respondió el menor.

Mordecai se situó al lado de Rigby rodeandolo de un brazo atrayendolo hacia él.  
>Ambos sintieron el sueño que les estaba llegando y entonces Rigby se acurrucó abrazando el cuerpo del peliazul.<p>

-Quiero que siempre estemos juntos, de ésta manera.-decía Mordecai mirando al techo.

-Siempre estaré contigo y lo sabes, te amo Mordecai.-

-Yo también te amo, pequeño mapache.-

-No me digas así, tonto.- Dijo fingiendo enojo, ya estaba casi dormido.

-Como digas, como digas, ya duerme.-se reía y le dió un beso en la cabeza-..Buenas noches.


End file.
